


H50 Drabbles, Part Two

by carpooldragons



Series: Hawaii Five-0 Drabbles [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpooldragons/pseuds/carpooldragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of five tumblr drabbles and one that has never seen the light of day. There are a variety of ships, but all are labeled accordingly. </p><p>You will find Chin and Malia bringing home their first baby. Steve and Danny in college, discussing underwear choices. Chin trying to woo Danny the pizza shop owner. Danny having a crush on Grace's school teacher, Mr. Kelly. Steve trying to serenade Kono with Elvis tunes. And Chin and Danny taking care of a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	H50 Drabbles, Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> These are all un-beta'd, so any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Several of the drabbles were inspired by pictures, so I've included a link to the visual aids. Also it should be noted that none of this exist in the same verse - all are independent of each other.
> 
> Characters belong to CBS; no infringement intended. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

_Chin/Malia_ , bringing home their baby. (Inspired by [this](http://teamohanacaps.tumblr.com/post/59299031350) photo.)

*

Chin never thought he’d be allowed to have this, this punched in the gut with an iron fist feeling as he looks down at the tiny baby snuggled in the space between his and Malia’s body.

Malia’s asleep now, dozing with her head pressed into the cool pillow next to Chin’s shoulder, her breaths soft and warm against his bare skin. Twenty hours of labor and two extra days in the hospital has zapped most of her energy and Chin is loathe to wake her up.

Chin can’t sleep though - too paranoid to let himself fall with the baby pressed between them, but he wouldn’t have been able to anyways. He’s still in shock, convinced that this is not real and if he falls asleep he’ll wake up from this dream.

Liliha Anne Kelly - affectionately referred to as Lili for short. She’s got Malia’s dark curls, his long fingers and toes and both their sharp features, now smoothed down as she sleeps. She’s more beautiful than Chin ever dreamed she would be all these years, when he never left himself hope he could have something like this. Chin remembers feeling like his chest was cracking open when she first started crying right after being born, that wailing the most perfect noise he’d ever heard in his life.

The whole team had been there at the hospital during the delivery and their looks of joy and relief are still burned into his mind as he brought them back to look through the nursery windows. Steve had thumped him on the back and pressed a cigar into his shirt pocket, Danny had hugged him hard enough that Chin still feels it around his ribs, and Kono had cried happily into his hair, before Steve engulfed all three of them in a hug.

Chin’s mother and two brothers had shown up as well. She’d cried almost as much as Malia when she saw Lili for the first time in her bassinet, curled up in the little green blanket she had knitted for her months ago when she found out Chin and Malia were expecting.

They’ve only been home for a few hours now and Chin had made sure to ask for no visitors until tomorrow. Both him and Malia wanted time to adjust to having the baby in the house with them, before the storm of aunties and other assorted ohana hit the house like a tsunami.

For now, Chin is happy to lie here with two of the most important people in his life. Lili has shifted in her sleep and Chin places a gentle hand on her stomach to soothe her and she’s reaches in her sleep to grasp his index finger with her tiny fist. Chin gives it a little shake, before hunkering down to rest his head next to Malia’s on the pillow. He doesn’t need to be anywhere else.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

 _Chin/Danny_ , taking care of a baby. (Inspired by [these](http://foxholefantasy.tumblr.com/post/65008496302) photos, spoilers for 407.)

*

It’s been a while since Chin’s come face to face with a tiny baby. He’s got plenty of little ankle biting cousins ranging in age running around, but ever since his family practically disowned him, getting to meet all the new babies hasn’t been easy.

He’s forgotten the lovely way that babies smell, all fresh and new and Chin’s heart clenches when Lela grins up at him. He’s got her held at arms length for the moment, taking her in, from her bright brown eyes to the pacifier and the droll at the corner of her smiling, gummy mouth.

"She’s not going to bite, Chin Ho."

Chin looks over to see Danny standing next to him, big goofy grin on his face as he looks between Chin and the baby.

"I know that. It’s just been a while since I’ve held a baby, that’s all."

They stand there for a few minutes, Chin shifting Lela to rest on his hip and Danny leaning into the computer table.

"You look really good with a baby," Danny murmurs, reaching a hand out to grasp one of Lela’s hands, jiggling it slightly when she giggles.

"You think so?" Chin asks, snuggling Lela up close to his neck as she clutches the fabric at his collar with her hand not holding onto Danny.

"Yeah. You’ll make a good father some day." There’s a twinkle in Danny’s eye that Chin can’t miss and he feels like someone’s plucking at his heart strings at those words.

Suddenly Lela freezes up in Chin’s arms and a muffled noise cuts through the quiet of the bullpen. A smell wafts up and Danny makes a face, before reaching into the diaper bag on the table.

"I definitely did not miss that smell. C’mon, babe, it’s time for a diaper change."

Chin laughs, following Danny’s lead out of the bullpen and into the locker room, Lela’s arms waving happily.

 

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

_Chin/Danny_ , Pizza Shop AU

*

Chin Ho Kelly comes into Slices of Jersey every few days. And every time, he asks for the same kind of pizza - ham and pineapple.

And like clockwork, the stocky, loud mouthed man behind the counter will shut him down.

"Sorry, babe. I refuse to desecrate my pies with pineapple." As a matter of fact, Danny doesn’t even keep pineapple on the premises. "You’ll have to go down the street if you want that. Or better yet, forget that pizza was ever invited."

Chin gives him a cheeky smile and orders two slices of the thin crust four cheese pizza instead - Danny’s house special.

Chin doesn’t let the lack of Hawaiian pizza stop him from stopping at Danny’s pizza shop though. He enjoys the food, but what he enjoys most is Danny’s easy company.

A few months after Chin begins to frequent Slices of Jersey, he walks into the shop with a fresh, whole pineapple tucked under his arm. It’s his day off and he’s not seen Danny in a few days, thanks to a time consuming murder case.

The bell over the door announces his arrival cheerfully, and Danny looks up from where he’s wiping down the counter. It’s ten minutes til closing time and it’s obvious he wasn’t expecting anyone else. He’s got a smear of flour on his cheek and his once white apron is covered in splashes of tomato sauce.

"Hey Chin, it’s been a few days. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Danny asks, leaning his hip into the counter, looking happy to see Chin again.

Chin sidles up the counter and plops the large spiky fruit next to Danny’s rag, large grin spread across his face.

"Uhh..what the hell is that doing in my shop?" Danny’s eyebrows crawl up into his hairline as he speaks, glancing between Chin and the fruit.

"Well, you said you didn’t stock any pineapple at the store at all, so I figured I’d help you out a bit."

Danny’s mouth opens and closes for a second, as if he’s trying to process what Chin’s telling him.

"Okay, that’s cute. But seriously, I’m not making your state’s horrible excuse for a pizza, even if you bring me fresh pineapple."

There’s a note of finality to Danny’s tone, but Chin’s not mad. He didn’t bring the pineapple because he wanted Danny to make it. He just wanted to see the man’s reaction.

"Well, if you won’t make me my special pizza, will you go get dinner with me?"

Chin’s tone is hesitant. He’s been thinking about asking Danny out for dinner for a few weeks now, but hasn’t been sure about how to ask.

"Yeah, you goof. I’ll go get dinner with you. You didn’t need to bribe me with fruit that I won’t use to get me to go on a date with you." Danny’s eyes twinkle as he speaks, his smile open and happy.

"Who said it was a date?" Chin asks, but a warm weight has settled into his stomach at Danny’s words.

"Please, of course it’s a date. I don’t agree to go to dinner with just anyone. Lemme get washed up and changed, then we can go." Danny responds, quickly stripping off his dirty apron and laying his rag out to dry.

And when they leave, Danny puts the pineapple under the Menu board where he keeps certain ingredients for the next day’s pizza, no one mentions it.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

 _Chin/Danny_ , AU where Chin is Grace's school teacher and Danny has a crush.

*

Danny hurriedly wipes his sweaty palms on the sides of his chinos before shoving his hands inside his pockets. He’s been stressing about this parent-teacher conference for weeks now, thoughts of how it could go beating themselves silly around his brain.

Not because he thinks Grace is doing bad in school. No, nothing like that. But because Danny’s got a horrible crush on Grace’s home room/music teacher, Mr. Chin Ho Kelly.

It doesn’t help that Danny’s partner at HPD turns out to be Chin’s younger cousin, Kono Kalakaua. Danny hadn’t realized that when he spilled his guts to Kono over a late night stake out, two days after he met the man for the first time at Grace’s open house.

He doesn’t know if it’s love at first sight, but it’s certainly something that he can’t explain. The man plagues his thoughts - images of wavy dark hair, held back in a small knot except for the errant curl at his temple, and an angular face accentuated with black frame glasses. The images blend into strong wrists beneath pushed up sleeves and long fingers that tinker away on the piano - tan against white.

Really, how Danny is still functioning without breaking down and asking Kono for Chin’s contact information is beyond him. But Danny knows he doesn’t want to ruin this for Grace with his own crush, especially when she excitedly tells him about all the cool new things Mr. Kelly taught them that day.

Danny’s so distracted by his own thoughts that he doesn’t realize that someone is softly calling his name.

"Detective Williams? Daniel Williams? It’s your turn." Chin’s voice is thick and sweet like honey and Danny just wants to lap it up.

Instead he shakes his head firmly and stands up, putting as much confident swagger into his walk as he can as he approaches Chin.

"Sorry, I’m so sorry. It’s been a long day - think I must have zoned out a bit, " Danny apologizes, holding his hand out to shake Chin’s, who takes it in a firm grip.

Danny doesn’t melt into a puddle on the floor right then, but it’s a close thing, the warm flesh sending small shocks up his arm.

"It’s fine, you’re the last parent I see tonight anyways. Kono sent me a text earlier, seems like you all have had a rough few days," Chin replies, motioning Danny into the open room that serves as his classroom.

There’s various instruments around the room - a piano, several keyboards, an assortment of brass instruments, drum sets and even a wooden xylophone. Chin sits at the seat placed in front of his desk, where a piece of paper on top of a clipboard sits - Danny notices his and Grace’s name at the top.

Sitting in the seat directly in front of Chin, Danny hurriedly wipes his hands on his pants once more. He hopes they weren’t super sweaty when he shook Chin’s hand.

"Okay, Detective, let’s get started." Chin pulls his clipboard towards him, scribbling something down quickly before glancing up at Danny.

Danny’s quick to open his mouth before Chin gets any further. “You can call me Danny. Just Danny.”

"Okay, Just Danny. Let’s get started." Chin’s grin is wide and sassy as he speaks.

And right then, Danny knows he’s doomed completely.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

 _Steve/Kono_ , Steve tries to serenade Kono with his guitar skills. (Inspired by [these](http://lukellas.tumblr.com/post/66266994504/presented-without-comment) photos.

"Where did you even get that guitar? It looks ancient!" Kono yells from the kitchen, where she’s busy trying to find the tupperware bowl she’s been meaning to return to Chin for weeks now.

There’s a painful twang from one of the strings and Kono winces, even as she pushes up on her toes to peer into the cabinet.

"Uh, Danny and I were going through the attic last week. It was buried under a pile of old clothes." Steve pauses and there’s another harsh twang. "I think it may be a little out of tune."

A little? Kono thinks, but smiles to herself as she rolls her eyes.

Giving up the search for Chin’s bowl, she pulls out the small container of jello out of the refrigerator. It’s only been there for a day or so - she knows Chin dropped it off on his way home last night. It’s grape, with small pineapple chunks, her favorite.

Peeling the lid off, she listens closely as Steve continues to mess around with the guitar. There’s several small snicks, then a less harsh twang.

"Do you even know what you’re doing with that thing?" Kono asks as she walks into the living room, digging out a scoop of jello before popping it in her mouth. Mmm.

"No. Well, yeah. Sorta." Steve glances up at her, eyes crinkling happily when he notices the bowl. The whole team knows about her love of jello.

"Some of Navy guys gave lessons when we had the time. It’s been a while, but I still remember a few of the songs."

Kono waves the hand holding her spoon at him, leaning into the foosball table in the doorway to the living room. “Go on then, boss. Show me what you’ve got it.”

She watches the tiny shudder that goes through Steve’s body at the name, but then he steels himself, sitting up straighter on the couch. He fiddles with the tuning tabs a bit more, before strumming once.

Seconds later, the opening to “Don’t Be Cruel” is filtering through the room, still slightly out of tune. Kono can’t help herself as she starts laughing, leaning forward with her mirth. Her free hand clutches her stomach, the other gripping her bowl tightly.

"Don’t be cruel to a heart that’s truuuuuue~" Steve warbles, his voice cracking as he plucks slowly at the guitar. His fingers are unsteady, but determined.

"I really love you, baby, cross my heeeart~" Steve continues, looking up at Kono, who’s finally straightened up. Her heart catches at the look on his face, that goofy grin he always gets when he knows he’s got her.

The song fades out as Kono walks over, putting her bowl on the coffee table before cupping his stubbly cheek.

"You’re a really horrible singer, you know that?" She asks, but there’s a touch of delight in her voice. Steve’s smile gets wider at her words.

"Yeah, yeah. I know I’m no Elvis, but at least I’m pretty."

"And so modest." She leans forward, pressing her lips to his. Steve lets go of the guitar to circle his hands around her waist, thumbs rubbing at her hips as the kiss deepens.

"Mmm..grape and pineapple?" Steve asks when he pulls back, Kono nipping at his jaw.

"Yep. Only the best from Chin."

"Well, you deserve it," Steve continues, tugging her down lightly so they’re curled up on the couch together. Kono knows they won’t stay that way for long, since they’ve got dinner plans with Chin and Danny later.

"Just promise me you won’t try to sing to me again," Kono says as she props her head against his shoulder.

"Well, I was planning on singing to you every say until we’re old and infirm, but if that’s not what you want, I’ll give the guitar to Danny," Steve pauses, carding a few fingers through her hair. "I think he said Grace wanted to learn."

"Good. She’ll get more use of it than you will." Kono leans into Steve’s hand, sighing softly. Her own hand travels to rest against his sternum, tapping a light beat.

Steve hums at that before settling down. Kono shifts with him and they sit there for quite a while, content to just be together.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

 _Steve/Danny_ , college au

"Steven, you're hanging brain over there, buddy," Danny says from his perch at his rickety table, half eaten bowl of cereal sitting in front of him.

"Wuh?" Steve asked, looking up from his casual sprawl in the old airchair Danny and Kono had pulled out of the dumpster two weeks back, seemingly absorbed in the Sunday morning comics. A granola bar was half hanging out of the side of his mouth.

Danny waved his spoon down towards Steve's crotch. He was only wearing an old pair of red briefs, which revealed a tender slice of testicle at the edge of Steve's underwear.

"Your balls. One of them is hanging out."

Steve's confused look turned into a sleazy grin, pulling the granola bar out to glance down his stomach to his underwear. Wiggling his ass around in the seat, the ball shifted slightly, causing it to poke out even more.

"I thought you liked my balls, Danny?"

Danny just sighed, giving Steve a look that said he couldn't believe he even put up with him.

"Obviously seeing what we were doing just an hour ago, you know the answer to that, but Chin and Kono are going to come through that door any minute now and you need to put some clothes on."

Steve sighed too, as if Danny was being deliberately difficult before turning back to his comics.

"I've just got a page left. I'll put some shorts on in a minute."

"Thank you, your highness."

All Danny got for his cheek was the finger and a huff, _ _and he turned away to grin into his cereal bowl._ _


End file.
